


With or Without You

by Betty_Baker



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Existential Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betty_Baker/pseuds/Betty_Baker
Summary: Inspired by - you guessed it - U2's "With or Without You" which found its way to my ears and heart as I was writing something else entirely.





	With or Without You

Slowly, I come into consciousness and roll from my stomach to my back. I spy you out of the corner of my eye. You’re asleep, nearly motionless, sublime. I lie still, waiting on you to wake. When your eyes flutter open and fix on me, I continue to wait for you. I can’t see you behind your impassive expression. Can you see me?

You’ve given me so much of yourself, and I know I’m insatiable; greedy, even. You reach out and rest your warm hand on my upper arm. I feel your thumb lazily stroking my bicep. You’re here now, aren’t you? I smile.

When you beam back at me, the corners of your eyes creasing deeply, I know for sure that you’re offering me everything. I’m certain I don’t deserve such a valuable gift. I fear it’s a sacrifice you can’t afford to make. 

You draw me into your arms and nestle under my chin. I stare at the crack on the ceiling and sigh before slowly bringing my hand down to smooth your bed-tousled hair. I lean in and kiss the top of your head, letting my eyes close tightly as I take in your scent.

I don’t have a choice, really. I’ve never had a choice. How could I live without you? Painfully? Prosaically? Anaesthetized? 

There’s only you.


End file.
